Benutzer Diskussion:Mentuhotep I
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite 49. Jahrhundert. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 17:04, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Mentuhotep I - schön, dass du zu uns gestoßen und auch gleich fleißig bist. Hier: http://de.doctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Kategorien kannst Du sehen, welche Kategorien es in diesem Wiki gibt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Artikel gern gleich kategorisierst - und dabei recht frei und großzügig damit umgehst. Diese gibt es dann meist schon in ähnlicher form oder sie erscheinen mir nicht so sinnvoll bzw. ergiebig. Nimm es bitte nicht persönlich, wenn ich entsprechend korrigiere. Gruß und weiterhin viel spaß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 05:52, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Mentuhotep I, all diese Kategorien machen bei den DWM-Ausgaben wirklich keinen Sinn, da es sich nicht um Bücher oder Comics oder sonst was handelt, sondern um DWM-Ausgaben. Allerhöchsten noch Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, wenn Du unbedingt auf eine weitere Kategorisierung bestehst, aber alle anderen Kategorien sind für die so bezeichneten Dinge gedacht. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 19:29, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Planeten Hallo Mentuhotep I. Jetzt haben wir aneinander vorbei geschrieben. Ich finde Erdähnlicher Planet, als allgemeiner Artikel, in dem alle diese betreffenden Planeten gesammelt werden, sinnvoller. Es gibt so viele Unbekannte Planeten, die auch nicht annähernd Erdähnlich sind (siehe http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_planet). Magst Du Deine Infos zum Planeten aus The Savages in den Artikel Erdähnlicher Planet einfügen? gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:37, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Pack doch Deine Infos in den Artikel unter die Überschrift The Savages. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 18:18, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hey! Ich finde es toll, dass du im Doctor Who Wiki so fleißig mitarbeitest. Ich wollte mal fragen, wo du deine Informationen so sammelst? Aus der Serie (Classic und New Who), Zeitschriften, Comiks, oder einfach bei Recherche im Internet? Gruß PixaraTV (Diskussion) 21:55, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Hallo. Ein toller Übersichtsartikel über die Who-Logos, aber warum hast du die ganzen Logos nochmal hochgeladen? Sie sind alle unter Logos abgelegt. Wir müssen hier doch nicht alles doppelt hochladen ..., gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 22:59, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ist ja jetzt kein Riesenproblem - leider werden die Bilder eh von den wenigsten Usern kategorisiert, und entsprechend schaut auch niemand in die Bildkategorien, wenn er eins benötigt. Obwohl das schon helfen könnte. Solltest Du bei den Who-Magazinen weiter machen, kategorisiere doch die Cover unter Zeitschriftencover. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 13:39, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Bilder kategorisiert man genauso wie Artikel. In der unteren Leiste bei Kategorien. Habe das erste Cover als DWM Cover eingerichtet, als Unterkategorie von Zeitschriftencover. Bitte auch die von dir hochgeladenen Logos als Logos kategorisieren - sie unterschieden sich ja teilweise in den Abmessungen - lassen wir also einfach beide Varianten drin ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 05:39, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Auch hier die Bitte: alle Logos unter Logos kategorisieren und alle Bilder des 1. Doctors in die Kategorie Doctor 1 (Bilder) - wo du im übrigen einige von den neu hochgeladenen Bildern drin gefunden hättest. Danke, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 18:46, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich habe alle Personenportraits für die Caretaker-Folge bereits hochgeladen!!! Ich finde die tardis.wiki-bilder meist zu dunkel ... --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:30, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Einfach oben in der Leiste Neue Bilder aufrufen. Grundsätzlich als Info: ich gebe den Bildern immer vorneweg die Episodennummer. So kann man sie besser finden und zuordnen. Gruß--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:35, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Du gibst in der Suchleiste die Episodenzahl ein, dann führt er erst mal die artiekl auf, in denen die zahl vorkommt. Dann gehst du links auf Bilder und Videos und schon hast du alle Bilder zur entsprechenden Episode - jedenfalls die, die ich benannt habe. leider hat sich bisher niemand diesem System angeschlossen, was ich ganz praktisch finde, wenn man mal bilder zu speziellen Episoden sucht. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:49, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Grundsätzliches Ich antworte mal hier auf deinen Kommentar im Mandosianer-Artikel. Dies ist nicht MEIN wiki. Ich bin total froh, wenn Leute hier mitmachen und ich habe überhaupt kein Problem mit "großen" Artikeln. Die können je nach Informationsgehalt so groß sein, wie es der Autor für nötig hält. Das Who-Universum ist so riesig, da ist für alle platz :-) Es gibt einfach nur ein paar regeln (und das sind lang nicht so viele wie in anderen wikis) auf die ich achte, gerade wenn jemand neu dazu kommt. Ich finde, du machst hier eine super-arbeit! Und natürlich frage ich, bevor ich irgendwas lösche. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 13:45, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) DWM Hallo, ich habe diesen Artikel hauptsächlich deshalb geschrieben, weil ich das Magazin in einem anderen Artikel zitiert habe. Wenn ich andere Artikel über das DWM schreibe, wird wahrscheinlich auch ein Zitat o.ä. der Grund sein. So viele Artikel werde ich also nicht mehr schreiben. Ich finde du solltest entscheiden, wie du es am besten findest. Du machst dir schließlich auch die ganze Arbeit damit. Ich find es übrigens toll, dass sich mal jemand dem DWM widmet. --Dynara (Diskussion) 13:18, 29. Mai 2015 (UTC) DVD-Cover Hallo Mentuhotep I. Ich finde, die DVD-Cover sind nicht die wichtigste Information, wenn man auf einen Artikel zu einer bestimmten Staffel geht. Ich habe das grafisch mal etwas umgeordnet - siehe Doctor Who Staffel 32. Wenn Du damit leben kannst, übernimm das doch bitte für die anderen Staffeln auch. Wenn es dir zu viel Mühe macht, kann ich das auch umordnen ... Danke und Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 19:29, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Tabellen Ich arbeite im HTML-Code und da gibt es eine ganz bestimmte Bezeichnung für die Tabellen mit rand. Wenn irgendwo bedarf ist, einfach bescheid sagen, dann tausche ich die Tabelle aus. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 15:53, 14. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Trailer Ja, den Trailer habe ich schon gesehen und gerade auf deinen Blogeintrag geantwortet. Ich schaue Doctor Who, Torchwood, die SJA und K9. Meine Reihenfolge der Serien wäre: 1. Doctor Who, 2. The Sarah Jane Adventures 3. Torchwood. K9 ist nicht so mein Fall, auch wenn John Leeson seine Sache echt gut macht. Es fehlt an den richtigen Stories und außerdem hat die Serie, bis auf K9 und einige kleine Hinweise, wie z.B. das Buch der Befreiung, wenig mit Doctor Who zu tun. Da auf diesem Wiki wenig über die K9 Fernsehserie geschrieben wurde, habe ich mich aber auch der Serie angenommen. --Dynara (Diskussion) 08:47, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Buchcover Hallo, Mentuhotep I, ich hoffe, Du hattest einen tollen Urlaub. Abermals möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, bevor du Bilder hochlädst, erst mal in den entsprechenden Artikeln zu schauen, ob sie nicht eventuell schon im wiki sind. Bei den Romanfassungen der Episoden ist nun wieder alles doppelt, da die Cover alle vorhanden sind: siehe Erster Doctor (Prosa). Du bist neben Dynara der fleißigste Mitarbeiter, was mich sehr freut, aber diese doppelt und dreifach Uploads von Bildern ärgern mich schon etwas. Wie wollen wir verfahren? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 07:42, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich meinte nur die Buchcover, die jetzt doppelt sind. Entscheide Du, welche Datei drin bleibt, ersetzte einfach die jeweils andere und mach an die unbenutzte den Löschantragsvermerk. ich lösche dann. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 11:04, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Zeitformen Lieber Menthuhotep I, wenn Du Artikel zu Episoden schreibst, bitte achte doch darauf, dass alles im Präsenz formuliert wird, was in der Episode passiert. Wird in der Episode etwas aus der Vergangenheit berichtet, dann auch hier im Präteritum. Danke und Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:00, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi, ich nochmal. Ist das so schwer mit den Zeitformen? Einfach in der Gegenwart schreiben, nicht in der Vergangenheit. Ich weiß, Du orientierst Dich stark am tardis.wiki, aber wir müssen nicht alles von dort übernehmen. Die Gegenwartsform ist die vorrangig verwendete in diesem wiki und soll es auch wegen einem einheitlichen Gesamtbild bleiben. Vielen Dank. Ansonsten: Respekt, wie schnell das hier inzwischen gewachsen ist, woran Du großen Anteil hast ... Gute nacht. --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:52, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Neue Folgen Hallo! Wie verfahren wir mit den neuen Folgen? Bisher sieht es so aus, als würden sie erst im Dezember in Deutschland zu sehen sein. Wegen dem Spoiler-Alarm wäre ich dafür, die bereits angelegten Seiten zu den neuen Episoden zu sperren, um nicht zu spoilern. Das tardis.wiki verfährt ebenso. Was meinst du? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 14:38, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Hast Du eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie man in Deutschland BBC One gucken kann? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 09:28, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke für Deine Nachricht. Wolltest Du einen Link mit versenden? Hab nichts anklicken können - und nur Stream 3 sagt mir nichts :-( ::Was die Artikel zu den neuen Folgen betrifft - außer, dass ich sie wieder geöffnet habe, gibt es keine andere Lösung. Mit der Programmierung einer Spoiler-Alarm-Vorlage bin ich überfordert ... ich dachte, ich kann die aus dem tardis.wiki einfach umbauen, aber ich seh da nicht so durch. Ich folge einfach der Einstellung des Kollegen SkywalkerBln, dass jeder der nichts vor der deutschen Ausstrahlung sehen will, erwachsen genug ist, die entsprechenden Artikel nicht zu lesen. Und mit dem Anlegen neuer Artikel zu Personen, Orten, Objekten etc. sind wir einfach zurückhaltend - abwartend, was die Staffel am Ende alles so gebracht hat. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 12:46, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hast Du Dich da eingeloggt und deine Kontodaten angeben? - Sorry, bin etwas unsicher ...--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 12:55, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Ich benutze weder das eine noch das andere bewusst! Bin da echt ein Nichtwisser/Nichtkönner. Was benutzt Du - und wo kann ich das wie einstellen/verändern? Was hat denn der Freund von Dir gemacht, um doch was zu sehen - hören tue ich nämlich das Programm ... gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 13:15, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ergänzungen zu den Episodenartikeln Mensch, da hast Du Dir wirklich eine Menge Arbeit gemacht. Nun werden es doch sehr lange und ausführliche Artikel, wobei ich mir die Frage stelle, ob das wirklich so sinnvoll ist. Klar, im tardis.wiki ist das auch so, aber welchen deutschen Who-Fan interessiert, wer ein Schulkind dargestellt hat, das eine Sekunde lang durchs Bild läuft? Wird jemals jemand einen Artikel zu einem Statisten erstellen, von dem eh niemand weiß, wen er wann in der Episode dargestellt hat? Es werden so unendlich viele verlinkte Namen, zu denen im besten Fall Artikel entstehen, die aus einem Satz wie diesen bestehen: ... spielte in der Episode ... ein Schulkind. Auch die ausführliche Crew-Tabelle scheint mir so übertrieben. Oder meinst Du, dass es in Deutschland solche Hardcore-Fans gibt, die wissen wollen, wer in der Episode ... der Sekretär des Produzenten war? Wenn es solche Hardcore-Fans gibt, gehen die eh zum tradis.wiki. Ich finde, was dies betrifft, sind die wichtigsten in der Infobox genannt, die wir gern noch um Produzent und Kamera erweitern können. Aber das reicht dann auch, finde ich. Sinnvoll und gut finde ich die Referenzen und die Hintergrundinformationen, letztere sollten wir auch so benennen. Obwohl sich beide teilweise mit den Anmerkungen und Bezügen zu anderen Episoden überschneiden. Da müssten wir nochmal sortieren - wäre es ok, wenn ich das übernehme? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:23, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Grundsätzliche Frage: Kannst Du meine Argumente gegen so extrem ausführliche Verlinkungen nachvollziehen? : zu Deiner Frage 1 = Ich persönlich würde diese ganze Tabelle rausnehmen. Du kannst ja mal überlegen, welche Crew-Mitglieder Deiner Meinung nach noch nennenswert wären. Die würde ich dann in die Infobox integrieren. Ich denke Produzent, Kamera und Musik wären noch interessant. : zu Deiner Frage 2 = Eine gute Frage! Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass das mit den Übersetzungen so eine Sache ist, die hier auch nicht wirklich konsequent durchgehalten wird. Einiges haben ich und andere übersetzt, anderes nicht. Konsequenterweise müsste man alles, was nicht in deutscher Sychronisation oder Übersetzung vorliegt, im Original belassen. Gerade beim Tribe of Gum finde ich eine Übersetzung schwierig: was ist mit Gum gemeint? Gummi? Harz? Zahnfleisch? Diese drei Übersetzungen habe ich gefunden und finde im Zusammenhang mit der Folge keine wirklich sinnvoll. Von daher würde ich es im Original belassen - wenn denn ein Artikel dazu nötig ist ... ich hätte eigentlich gar keinen angelegt. :Grundsätzlich würde ich die Statisten alle weglassen, in diesem Fall die Schulkinder und die anderen Stammesmitglieder. So lange eine Person keinen Namen oder keinen wirklichen Anteil an der Handlung hat, braucht man sie nicht nennen. Stell Dir mal die ganzen Cybermen-Statisten, oder Dalek-Beweger vor. Wozu die alle aufführen? :Und ist es ok, wenn ich bei den Anmerkungen, Hintergrundinformationen und Referenzen etwas sortiere? :Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:23, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Guck mal hier: Testepisode. Wäre das eine vorstellbare neue Episodenbox? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 21:31, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Lieber Mentuhotep I, für den Aufbau der Episodenartikel soll 001 - An Unearthly Child ab jetzt das Vorbild sein. Bei den Überarbeitungen und dem Neuanlegen von Episodenartikeln bitte immer diesen Aufbau anwenden. Herzl. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 13:44, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Lilian Breen Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern, warum ich sie so nannte. Ich denke, das hatte seinen Grund, hab die Folge so schnell auch nicht vorliegend - kann also nicht gucken. Aber nennt sie ruhig um. --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 18:05, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 1 Jahr Erstmal toll, dass du seit einem jahr dabei bist. Gibt es denn einen auslöser, für das "Lustverlieren"? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 10:22, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Na denn, viel spaß bei allem was du so tust. Schöne Ostern. Gruß--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 21:43, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC)